


Deazzello Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Deazzello (1970s!Joan/Jo) that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: John Deacon/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. First Kiss

Anonymous asked: Can I get the king and borhap girls’ first kisses together?

"This was a wonderful night.”

Joan smiled, giddy with the feeling of holding Jo’s hand, so warm and soft in her own. 

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“Of course I did! I was with you, after all.” Jo teased softly, the pink blush on her face illuminated on her face by the moonlight. 

“You like being with me?” Joan asked, and she felt her lips curl into a smile immediately. She knew she was happy; ever since she first laid her eyes upon Jo, she just felt it that something special was bound to happen. 

Jo nodded, smiling softly as she looked at Joan, her eyes shining with the stars above them. 

“I really do.”

Her voice was soft and a little shy, but so sincere, and Joan felt her heart swell. 

“Would it be…” she faltered. She didn’t want to rush things between them, but she just wanted to feel Jo’s lips against her own. 

Jo waited patiently, giving her hand a little squeeze. 

“Would it be okay if I kissed you goodnight?"she asked eventually, her cheeks turning crimson red. 

"More than okay.” Jo breathed, and they leaned in at the same time, meeting halfway, their hearts beating out the same rhythm as their lips softly discovered one another.


	2. Girls' Night Turns Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse, homophobic slurs

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami & Deazzello - While having a girls night out, it turns sour when Rami runs into her abusive ex-boyfriend at the bar.

It was going so well, so smoothly: they were already a little tipsy, giggling away and sharing funny stories. 

Jo was seated on Joan’s lap, arms wound around her neck as she snorted with laughter, making her girlfriend shake her head in disbelief and pat her butt lovingly. 

Freddie was tucked under Rami’s arm, snuggled up to her side like a kitten, and Rami felt warm and sated with her lover and her friends around. 

Everything was perfect, until Rami got up to get the next round. 

She was leaning against the bar, humming along to the music that was playing, when she heard an all too familiar voice. 

“Did you miss me?" 

Rami whipped around, her heart pounding in her throat. He was wearing that disgusting grin, snarling down at Rami. 

She couldn’t talk, couldn’t even breathe: the person that constantly hurt her, that treated her like dirt throughout their relationship, was standing before her. 

"What? Now that you became a dyke you won’t even talk to me?" 

Rami yelped when he grabbed her wrist, yanking her close. 

"Let me go.” she whispered, panicked. “Please, let me go…" 

"You heard her.”

Rami whipped around to see Freddie, Joan and Jo standing around them, eyes blazing. 

“Let her go or I’ll kill you.” Freddie growled. She heard all the stories about the guy; she was more than ready to tear him into pieces. 

Joan literally had to hold Jo back by the arm so she wouldn’t tackle the dude, but she was snarling at him all the same. 

The man could tell he was outnumbered; he threw a few more slurs at them before scurrying away. 

“It’s okay.” Freddie said softly, pulling the shivering Rami into her arms. “He’s gone, he’s not going to hurt you.”

Jo and Joan joined the embrace, and Rami let out a wet little laugh, relaxing back in their arms. 

They would keep her safe, she knew that.


	3. Magic Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys, vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Deazzello - Joan using a magic wand on Jo and fingering her.

Jo coming apart was always a gorgeous sight, something that Joan wanted to have ingrained into her brain forever. 

Her lover was clawing at the sheets, back arched in a pretty bow as she moaned, rolling her hips forward. 

Joan rolled the magic wand over her swollen clit, eliciting a delicious whimper from Jo. 

“You like this, huh?" 

Jo visibly shivered at Joan’s low voice, biting her lip. 

"I do…” she breathed, whining again when Joan pressed her fingers inside. 

“I can tell.” Joan drawled, thrusting in and out of her slowly. 

“You’re so wet for me.”

She started fucking Jo faster, marvelling in the way she tightened around her fingers, clamping down hungrily, sucking them in deeper. 

Jo let out a sob as the wand buzzed against her clit, and she bucked her hips up, wanting more of the delicious sensations. 

Joan hooked her fingers until she found Jo’s G-spot, thrusting into it steadily until Jo cried out, her thighs trembling helplessly at where they rested on Joan’s shoulders. 

Joan grinned and kissed all over her calf as she slipped in a third finger, stretching her girlfriend. 

“Fuck… Joan, please!" 

Jo’s voice was needy as she was getting close to the edge, hips shuddering as she fucked herself on Joan’s fingers, chasing her pleasure. 

Joan kept massaging her G-spot with the tip of her fingers, trailing the magic wand over her clit and then her wet folds, teasing it over where she stretched Jo with her fingers. 

When Joan slipped the toy back onto her clit, and jabbed hard into her sweet spot, Jo came, tossing her head back and sobbing, body twitching from the aftershocks. 

"Gorgeous.” Joan purred, leaning down to capture Jo’s slack lips in a kiss.


	4. Bump Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan worshiping Jo's baby bump.

Jo blushed softly as Joan pushed her shirt up, revealing bare skin. 

Her girlfriend looked up at her, smiling like Jo was the center of her universe, making her blush even more. 

Joan has been spoiling Jo rotten ever since she concieved, practically carrying her on the palm of her hand, not letting her move a muscle more than it was strictly necessary. 

She cupped Jo’s swollen belly, splaying her palms against the sides. 

“You look so beautiful.” She said with awe, leaning down to nuzzle her belly. 

Jo blushed again, but she couldn’t help but giggle as Joan’s breath tickled her belly. 

Joan trailed kisses all over her bump, from under her navel to the very top of it, humming in appreciation. 

She stroked over Jo’s belly, her hands mapping out the perfect curve, clearly enjoying herself. 

Jo closed her eyes in bliss, relaxing back against the pillows and let herself be worshipped. 

Joan looked like a cat, rubbing her cheek against the bump and kneading at it constantly, but there was that awed smile on that face again; she enjoyed it to the max. 

She felt a little kick against her cheek and her grin widened, and she pressed another smacking kiss right to where she felt the movement at, causing Jo to giggle and the baby to kick again. 

No one could blame Joan for spending hours kissing and stroking Jo’s belly: her girlfriend was beautiful, carrying their baby, and Joan was utterly happy.


	5. Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

binkyisonline asked: Oh yes, "gingerbread" for Jo is perfect. Joan jokingly bites her because "you're my ginger biscuit"🥺❤️

Jo giggled helplessly, trying to push Joan’s head away, to no avail so far. 

“Stop!” she laughed, which promptly turned into a squeal as Joan nipped her neck, rolling the sensitive skin between her teeth until she managed to mark it. 

“I don’t think so.” Joan purred, licking over the fresh bite mark, causing Jo to shiver softly. 

“I like biting you too much.”

As if to accentuate her point, she moved further down to nibble over Jo’s chest until she squirmed beneath her. 

“You’re an animal.” Jo snickered, but she blushed at the smirk Joan gave her. 

“I just can’t stop.” the brunette said, placing a gentle bite onto the soft skin of Jo’s stomach. 

“I want to eat you up alive. You’re my little gingerbread biscuit.”

Jo chuckled, carding her fingers through Joan’s wavy hair. 

“Gingerbread, huh?" 

Joan shrugged innocently, but it was ruined by the harsh bite she delivered on Jo’s hip, making her yelp. 

"Mhm. My sweet gingerbread baby.”

Jo rolled her eyes, but she smiled all the same at Joan’s lovesick voice. 

But of course, just when she started to act all cute, she had to bite again, hard, nipping at the sensitive flesh of Jo’s inner thighs, and she swatted at her head. 

“Ow!" 

"Sorry.” Joan giggled, kissing the abused skin to soothe it. 

Her eyes suddenly darkened as she looked up at Jo, making her blush and swallow thickly. 

“You know, you taste even better than gingerbread cookies.” Joan purred, licking her lips. 

“I do?” Jo croaked, letting out a gasp as Joan disappeared between her thighs.


	6. Interesting Footage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, sex video

killerqueen-slash asked: With Queen in Australia for a concert to help the bushfires, they get messages from their lovers back home. Checking they get the surprise of a life time to see the girls had recorded themselves having a foursome.

Getting lovey-dovey messages was one thing: Freddie, Brianna, Joan and Regina were all used to that. All of their girlfriends had sent their lovers cute, supporting messages, so it wasn’t a surprise that there phones blew up on that night at the hotel.

Though the fact that the messages came exactly at the same time, was weird…

Almost as if the girls had planned something big.

Freddie frowned as she opened Rami’s message. It was a video, and when she opened it, she let out a gasp.

Brianna choked on her spit as she started the video Gwen sent her, coughing violently.

Joan sat up so quickly on the bed she nearly fell off when Jo’s message came in.

And there was Regina, swearing loudly at the video that Bella sent her.

The vide was of the four girls, together.

Gwen was fucking into Rami from behind, one hand gripping her breasts, the other pushing her fingers into Rami’s mouth who was eagerly sucking on them, letting out the most obscene little moans. Freddie nearly drooled at the sight, and Brianna whined, squirming on her bed.

Bella pushed one of Gwen’s hands away to grab Rami’s breast herself, leaning in to suck a nipple into her mouth, sending a positively sultry glance towards the camera that had Regina whimper, feeling herself getting soaked at the sight.

Joan was behind Bella, pumping her fingers in and out of her while making out with Gwen, grabbing the brunette’s jaw possessively and humming against her lips. Joan wished she could touch herself, but it would have been quite weird with her best friends around.

Though the fact that their girlfriends recorded a video of them having a foursome and sending it to all of them was strange in itself, so it probably wouldn’t even be that big of a deal.

‘‘You wish it was you, being with me.” Bella purred, taking her mouth off Rami’s breast. Regina knew this was directed at her, and she moaned, her hand itching to touch herself.

‘‘We miss our lovers so much, we just couldn’t wait.” Rami moaned once Gwen removed her fingers from her mouth, sending Freddie a lewd look.

‘‘We couldn’t take it anymore.” Gwen moaned, and Brianna shivered at her voice.

‘‘I want you here with me, Bri, touching me…”

‘‘I could touch her, I have two hands.” Jo purred.

‘‘What do you say, Joan? Should I touch her?”

‘‘Yes.” Joan moaned, even though she knew the video wasn’t in real time and Jo couldn’t hear her.

Yet, Jo complied, slipping her free hand between Gwen’s legs, making her let out a beautiful moan.

The girls continued to watch, transfixed, as their lovers fucked each other, moaning and whimpering right in front of their hungry eyes.

That was definitely a sight to behold.

The atmosphere in the room was a little weird and heavy once the video was over, and now they couldn’t wait to get home to each their naughty girlfriends.


	7. Interesting Footage Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, sex video

Anonymous asked: The King women returning to the UK from Australia and getting their “revenge” on their girlfriends

After the show the girls had put on for them, there was no suprise they decided to pay it back somewhat.

They have been friends for years, and it’s not like drunken make-out sessions hadn’t happened before.

Honestly, having sex with each other was only a tiny step after that.

They sat up their camera and got together in Regina’s flat where they recorded a little show for their girlfriends.

Rami was practicing a role when the message came in, and she forgot her words right away.

Gwen clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to pretend she wasn’t basically watching porn in the grocery store.

Bella and Jo were having a coffee, and they both spluttered at the video they have all been sent at the same time.

It was sweet revenge, clearly.

Freddie was moaning, head tossed back as Joan played with her tits, sucking and kissing all over them, marking them up with dark hickies.

Freddie sent the camera a dark look, and Rami moaned, her mouth watering. God, she wanted to join, wanted to suck on Freddie’s breasts herself.

Jo groaned as Joan licked Freddie’s nipple, sending her a wink.

“Once you get home, I’ll suck your tits just like that.”

Bella squirmed in her seat as she saw Regina nuzzling Joan’s neck, wriggling her butt invitingly for Brianna behind her.

“You weren’t the only ones who couldn’t wait.” Regina moaned as Brianna entered her with two fingers.

“Mhm. We wanted to return the favor, so to speak.” Brianna grinned, pumping into Regina faster, and Gwen blushed from head to toe. Thank god she had her earplugs in.

Rami dropped the paper aside to focus on Freddie’s tits, and it was as if her girlfriend felt it, because she gave a raspy laugh.

“I know you want them inside your mouth, darling.”

Jo’s eyes were fixated on Joan’s tongue poking out fron between her lips; god, what she would give to feel it inside her.

Bella was seriously scared she will come at the sight of Regina falling apart so beautifully, whining and keening high in her throat.

Gwen listened to the sound of Brianna’s fingers disappearing inside Regina, wet and obscene, and she felt her panties getting soaked.

Well, now they knew how their girlfriends felt after that video.


	8. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Could we the other two doms (Deazello and Frami) punishing Jo and Rami?

Rami’s jaw and wrist was aching, but Freddie definitely wasn’t going to have mercy on her.

“What is it?” Freddie teased, tugging on Rami’s hair.

“You can only fuck your friends? Harder!”

Rami whined, speeding up her movements, fucking into Freddie as fast as she could while sucking on her clit, but her dom just wasn’t satisfied.

Jo sobbed helplessly on the other bed as Joan fingered her, hard and fast, the obscene squelching sounds filling the room.

“You will come as many times I want.” Joan drawled, adding a third finger.

“I’m going to wreck you.”

Jo bit down on her pillow, muffling her screams as Joan kept directly fucking into her G-spot, making her already oversensitive body tingle all over.

Rami whined into Freddie as her dom yanked on her hair harshly.

“Come on, show me what you did with your friends!”

Rami’s arm felt like it was on fire as she pumped Freddie faster, desperately trying to be a good girl for her.

Her jaw cramped with how hard she was licking and sucking at her, and Freddie kept rolling her hips against her face, moaning happily, chasing her own pleasure.

Joan fucked Jo even harder, and the poor girl was screaming now, helplessly trashing on the bed.

Her body felt like it was going to fall apart, so highly-strung and achy as Joan jabbed into her sweet spot, torturing her expertly.

This would definitely be a long night for both Jo and Rami.


	9. Jurrasic Park

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan and Jo watching Jurassic Park but Joan can’t help but to coo at Jo when she was a kid.

Jo should have expected it, really. Everytime someone watched that movie, their first thought was how cute that little girl was…

That little girl, namely Josephine Mazzello.

Joan was silent for the most part, wrapping her arms around Jo and pulling her close on the couch, happily munching on the popcorn.

Everything was going great, until baby Jo appeared on the screen.

Then, all hell broke loose.

“Oh my God.” Joan gasped, her arms tightening around Jo.

“You were so cute!”

Jo rolled her eyes, tucking her face away in Joan’s neck. It was kind of embarrassing watching herself on the screen, especially with Joan cooing into her ear.

“Focus on the plot, Joan.” Jo groaned, and Joan giggled.

“But I can’t.” she laughed, letting out a soft ‘aww’ when kid Jo smiled.

“Aw, you’re smile is the same!”

Jo knew she completely lost her girlfriend after that.

No matter what she did, Joan couldn’t focus on anything but her younger self.

“You’re such a cutie, oh my god!”

“Aww, baby girl!”

“Oh, the big bad dinosaurs are chasing you! Run with your little legs!”

Jo had half the mind to turn it off, but then she gave up with a resigning sigh, letting Joan indulge.


	10. Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami & Deazzello - engaging in a foursome.

It went surprisingly easy: they thought trying to work around four people would be a little more awkward, but it went just fine.

They started out with the original couples making out and pleasuring each other to “warm up.”

Joan had Jo on her lap, gently fingering her as they watched Freddie eating Rami out.

She was a gorgeous sight down on her knees between Rami’s legs, Rami’s fingers tangled in Freddie’s hair, moaning and rolling her hips against her face.

Jo whimpered at the sight, bouncing on Joan’s fingers harder, her arousal rising high.

Just when the girls were about to come, they switched.

Joan tackled Freddie down on the bed and pushed her fingers inside her, giving her pussy a taste of Jo’s wetness, making her moan.

Jo went to eat Rami out, licking her clit hungrily, and Rami whined, her body already so oversensitive and Jo just made it even better.

Freddie winked at Rami over Joan’s shoulder, and Joan and Jo also shared sultry looks; this turned out sexier than they expected.

Moans and pants filled the room around them as they pleasured each other, exploring all the ways they could make each other see stars.


	11. Great Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: death, death mention, angst

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan comforting Jo after she gets news that her father died.

Joan didn’t, couldn’t say anything at first. She knew exactly what it felt like right after finding out.

Jo all but collapsed on the bathroom floor, and Joan had to grab her before her head collided with the tiles.

She didn’t even have to say anything to know what happened. Unfortunately, this was an inevitable call.

Jo was sobbing brokenly in her arms, clutching at Joan’s shirt so hard she nearly tore the material, her body shaking with the violent sobs.

Joan carressed her back gently, rubbing comforting circles onto it, burying her nose in Jo’s hair.

“I’m sorry.” Joan said gently after a while, carding her fingers through Jo’s hair.

“What am I going to do now?” Jo sobbed, her tears soaking Joan’s shirt.

“He’s dead!”

Joan’s arms tightened around her, holding Jo as close as possible.

“It’s going to hurt a lot, I’m not going to lie.” Joan said.

“I know exactly what you feel right now. I’m not even going to say it’s gonna be okay, because right now, you have every right to not believe me.”

Jo snifled pathetically, tucking her face away in Joan’s neck.

“But one thing that I can say right now, one thing you must know and believe, is that your Dad loved you a lot. And that’s what you have to carry on with you to survive.”

Right now, this only made Jo sob harder, but Joan knew from experience that this was the best she could do right now.

She sat against the bathtub with Jo on her lap, gently rocking her and whispering sweet nothings into her ears, stroking her hair.

Joan knew exactly this was not going to get easier too soon, but she would be there for her girlfriend to help her through these terrible times.


	12. Crush

phoenixqueen07 asked: Harlor/Deazello/Frami/Maylee - Jo, Bella, Gwen, and Rami are farmhands who have crushes on Queen while they are recording on Ridge Farm

The chicken gave an offended noise as Rami accidentally stepped on its leg, too occupied by ogling Freddie.

“Good morning.” Freddie said softly, leaning over the railing. “Oh, she looks pissed.”

Rami laughed nervously, feeling her cheeks heat. Freddie was bloody beautiful, it made her heart ache: her hair fell in its natural waves over her shoulder, and Rami would sell her soul to the devil to touch it.

“Erm… Yeah.” that was all she could say, but Freddie just giggled, a beautiful pink blush suffusing her cheeks.

She pranced back towards the house, and Rami gave a dreamy sigh.

She felt a little better about her misery, knowing she wasn’t the only pining idiot on this farm.

Jo was currently in the process of very badly flirting with Joan, much to the latter’s amusement.

“So, uhm… You’re like… You’re like a good bass player. But a really good one. I mean… I would… I would watch the shows just for you.”

Joan laughed, shaking her head with a fond little look in her eyes.

“Thank you, Jo.”

“For real.” Jo pressed, wiping her hands on her overalls nervously.

“You’re cool.”

Joan just laughed, giving her a grin that absolutely melted Jo’s heart, then she went back to join the rest of the band.

Bella wasn’t in a much better state: Regina came out to have a smoke, wearing the tiniest pair of shorts Bella has ever seen.

And this is how Bella ended up face down in the mud, ogling Regina so much she fell over.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked, hovering over her worriedly.

“Yeah…” Bella groaned, blushing as Regina crouched down to help her, the hem of the shorts slipping further up.

“I’m doing just fine…”

And then there was Gwen, who literally almost died because Brianna touched her hand.

She went inside the farmhouse to make herself breakfast, and she was already flaming when the guitarist walked in with a smile.

But then Brianna gently touched her hand to ask her something, and poor thing choked on her sausage.

She was just even more embarrassed as Brianna kept tapping her back, trying to save her from dying in the kitchen.

They were all ridiculous, that was for sure.


	13. Chef In Training

Anonymous asked: Any ship you want! Joan knows how to feed herself. her mom was a single mom and she had to take care of herself her little brother so she learned how to Make the most basic meals and clean that way she could take care of her brother while her mom worked. Now she wants to actually learn how to cook.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Joam scoffed softly, raising the cookbook as the living proof, the undeniable evidence that yes, this was a great idea, and she knew what she was doing.

“I already have experience.” Joan explained, grabbing a spatula.

“I just want to improve my skills, so instant ramen and the most basic stew aren’t the only things that I can make.”

Jo hummed, wrapping her arms around her from behind, propping her chin up on her shoulder.

“How did you learn the base?” she asked, dropping a kiss between the crease where Joan’s shoulder and neck met.

“I had to learn it.” Joan said, looking down at the pan with a sad smile.

“My Mum worked a lot, and I needed to take care of my little brother.”

“Well, you know more than I do.” Jo laughed softly, eyeing the rice almost suspiciously.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

Joan chuckled, stirring the rice with a quite expert-looking move.

“You just admitted you are helpless in the kitchen.” Joan laughed, immediately blowing Jo a kiss to take the edge off her words.

“Just watch me become a master chef, Gingerbread.”

Becoming a chef wasn’t that easy, of course: instant pasta and very basic meals were easy-breezy to Joan now, but this chicken rice wasn’t coming along as smoothly as she hoped it would be.

She definitely used more spices than she should have- hence Jo almost dying after tasting it-, and she managed to burn a few pieces as well.

But all in all, it wasn’t that bad for a first.

“Your Mum would be so proud.” Jo grinned, and Joan laughed shyly.

“I might just call her and tell her what I created here.”


	14. Sex Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, toys

killerqueen-slash asked: Jo and Joan using a sex swing for the first time.

The swing wobbled, and Jo couldn’t help but giggle, making Joan huff.

“I’m literally fucking you.” Joan tutted, giving another thrust as if to back up her point.

“Would you stop laughing?”

“I’m sorry.” Jo giggled. “It just feels like kindergarten.”

“Not for long.” Joan said darkly. Jo was about to ask what she meant, when the next thrust had the breath stuck in her throat.

Joan really started ramming into her, gripping onto the strings to balance herself as her hips moved rhythymically.

“Fuck…” Jo moaned, tossing her head back in pleasure. The swing’s movements kept pushing her onto Joan’s strap.

“Still like kindergarten?” Joan teased, pushing on the swing as well as aiming her hips to fuck directly into Jo’s G-spot.

This made Jo let out a long whine, and she nearly fell out of the swing with how much she kept thrusting back against Joan.

“Not at all.” Jo moaned, shuddering as Joan grinded against her, making the head of the toy slide teasingly against her sweet spot.

“This is so much better.”

Joan grinned, doubling over the swing to fuck as deeply into Jo as possible, the rhythymical movements of the swing helping her thrust more efficiently.

Thankfully, the stirrups held Jo up just right, otherwise she would have definitely fell off when she came, desperately fucking herself on Joan’s strap and clutching at the strings.

Joan gently pushed her on the swing some more, letting the movements lull Jo into a comfortable post-orgasm state.


	15. A Surprise Waiting At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, implied smut

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan & Freddie come home from lunch, they find their pregnant lovers (Jo & Rami) waiting for them in the bedroom, naked and on the bed.

It was a surprise, indeed.

Since they were going back to Freddie’s, they knew that Rami would be there, but they didn’t realize Jo would come over too in the meantime.

And they definitely didn’t expect their girlfriends to be… Naked.

Freddie gasped when she spotted Rami on the bed, a cheeky smirk tugging at her lips, beckoning her closer with her finger.

Jo was reclining back against the pillows, grinning and winking at a gaping Joan.

“Wow.” Joan chuckled. “What do we have here?”

Jo shrugged, smiling. She looked absolutely gorgeous, totally bare, her cheeks pink. She was further along than Rami, and according to Joan, she was the most gorgeous woman that has ever walked this Earth.

Freddie also had a hard time thinking straight while Rami was smiling so beautifully, one hand cradling her small bump.

“I think it’s time you and Jo went to the guest bedroom.” Freddie grinned, raking her eyes over Rami.

Joan nodded, gently pulling Jo onto her feet, supporting her back with a hand.

“Well, yes.” Joan laughed, kissing Jo on the cheek.

“See you later, guys!”

“See you.” Rami grinned, giggling when Freddie basically ripped her own clothes off.


	16. Just Confess

Anonymous asked: Jo has a crush on Joan and tries to impress her and the others band up at help Jo admit her feelings to Joan?

“Come on, how hard could it be?” Bella asked, and Jo scoffed, turning crimson red.

“It is extremely hard, dude.” Jo replied, sending a longing look towards Joan.

“She is the most gorgeous, smartest, kindest, sassiest woman I’ve ever met!”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Rami teased, making Jo swat at her lightly. “What? It’s true!”

“Just go over to her, and tell her how you feel.” Gwen said softly, and Jo shook her head, feeling her panic rising.

“No, guys, it’s not that easy…”

She squealed when Bella grabbed her arm, and with the help of their other friends, she all but pushed her towards Joan, making her stumble.

Joan easily caught her in her arms, and Jo blushed, feeling her heart race.

“Uhm… Hi.” Jo whispered, and Joan chuckled, her eyes bright.

“Hello, there.”

Jo swallowed thickly, looking over to her friends who all gave her a thumbs-up, grinning.

“Joan, I… I have to tell you something.” Jo blurted out, making Joan raise a curious eyebrow.

“I’m listening.”

Jo considered chickening out again and just running away, but then she saw her friends’ encouraging smiles, and she took a deep breath, steadying herself.

“I… I love you. I’m in love with you.”

She was pretty sure her blood pressure was through the roof while she waited for Joan to reply, feeling terribly embarrassed.

Her heart sped up when Joan smiled, raising a hand to cradle her jaw gently.

“I love you too.” Joan said, kissing her on the lips gently, and Jo got dizzy.

She was faintly aware that her friends cheered, but right now, she could only focus on Joan and her strong arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
